Zeon
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Zeon's life is a failure. When he's only 2' 5 tall and 23 years of age, he's become the laughing stock of the entire city. But, when he finds a new life with his pal, Jerami, a shortlegged tiger cub, things change... big time! Please R
1. A Lonely Beginning

Zeon

By: Purplecobra247

(Once again, Looney Tunes don't belong to me, they belong to Warner Brothers. Zeon and other characters are mine.)

Chapter 1: A Lonely Beginning

Hi. My name is Zeon Keoni Prosby. My life's been... under the weather, literally. I'm walking in the rain right now and I feel pissed. Know why? Well, it's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway. You see, I was part of a very wealthy and rich family. I had parents, a _taller, _but younger brother and a pet short-legged white tiger named Jerami. As for me, the _tall _issue is why I was kicked out. I'm pretty short for my age, but that's how it happened. I'm approximately 2' 5" tall and I'm a muscular, tan wolf with baby blue eyes. Guess how old I am. If you guessed 23, you'd be right. My taller brother is only 15. Sounds strange, doesn't it? Anyway, this is what happened...

"Zeon, come here, boy!!!!!" My mom called. Her name's Shandra, but I have to call her 'mother' or else.

"Coming, mother," I called back as I ran downstairs. She looked really upset as I approached her.

"What is this?" She asked me. I looked down to where she was pointing and I saw the big Kool-aid stain on the carpet floor. I looked up at her.

"It's a stain, so what?" I told her.

"You did this, right?"

"No, mother. Honest. It was just Jerami." Right on cue, Jerami scurried up to me. I picked him up as I continued. "He didn't see it."

"I don't care! He made the mess, therefore he has to clean it up!"

I was dissappointed at the fact that she lets us boys do all the work, including making my younger brother, Kelvin, cook dinner every evening.

"But, mom, he's just a cub. You might wear him out."

"It's those super short legs. It's makin' him lazy."

"Lazy!?!?! He does clean up after himself when he accidently urinates on the floor. That's all he can do. He can't clean up this big stain!!!"

I know I sounded proper on that, but that's what I have to say. It's not my rule, though.

"Then, he's gonna have to or he's leavin'!" My mom fussed. I wanted to fuss myself.

"I can't believe you! Don't you realize that you're making us boys do all of your work? It's not normal."

"So?"

"So, if he's leaving, I'm leaving!!!!"

"Then, that settles it! You go on up and pack you and Jerami's things right now!!! I've had it with your behavior!!!!!"

And that's what happened. I actually kicked myself out for her misjudgement. I do have Jerami walking beside me. He truly has short legs. Let's just say that he walks like a Pekingese, if you know what that is. If you do, then you should know that his legs are no taller than a pen. That's short. So, I'm gonna try to find a new life somewhere. Some place where nobody tells you what to do, in a rude and nasty attitude that is. Also, a place that you can do whatever you want and make as much of a mess as you want. I know I sound like a kid, but that's how I wanna live. Same for Jerami. Speaking of which, he's already 2 years old now. He'll stay that way, too. As for me, I'm gonna stay at 23 for the rest of my life as well. Hopefully, when I find this place, I'll have some friends because all my life I never had any friends because of my height. I hope they treat me and Jerami like any other person and his pet.

To be continued...


	2. A New, Happy Living

Chapter 2: A New, Happy Living

I guess you can say that we've had a little luck so far. Honestly, no. We went to almost evey door in California and still no one to stay with. I was about to give up sooner or later.

"I guess nobody here wants us to stay," I told my cat. He meowed in response. "I understand. They already know that we're both too small for our age, but I just don't get it."

Actually, to you guys, you think that Jerami is just meowing just to do it. As a matter of fact, I can sorta understand him. It seems like he's really talking to me!

Anyway, Jerami meowed again three more times.

"Really?" I asked him. "You think there's a place where these people can treat us positively? Where?"

He meowed in response as he gained up speed. I was able to catch up to him and follow him. When he stopped, we were at a place Warner Bros. Studios. That name sounded familiar to us.

"Isn't that the place with Bugs Bunny and them?" I asked Jerami, who nodded in response. I looked concerned.

"I don't know. They'll probably treat us like we're freaks, too. But, if you say this is the perfect place, then I'll ring the doorbell." I said those words as I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. We waited patiently. Finally, after 5 seconds, we heard the door bolt open and it revealed...

"Bugs Bunny!!! This is the place!" I exclaimed. "My name's Zeon. Zeon Keoni Prosby. And this is my pet white tiger, Jerami."

"Nice ta meet ya, doc," Bugs greeted back. "Where did you guys come from?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you guys have to keep us. My mom kicked me out for some reason."

"I can see what reason that is." I looked at him with dead eyes.

"Don't rub it in."

"Sorry, doc. Anyways, so ya wanna just stay here foreva, right?"

"Exactly."

"Well, ya came to da right place. Come on in, shorty."

"Don't call me 'shorty', Bugs. I hate it when people call me that!!!!!!" I was starting to feel angry, but I kept my cool. "So, do ya'll have any food? We're starving!"

"Sure, we do, doc. Follow me."

I did so. We followed him to the kitchen where every other Looney Tune was. I saw this beautiful, sexy female tan rabbit with blonde hair sitting at the table next to Daffy. She had these beautiful eyes and smooth legs. She was wearing a white blouse with a black mini-skirt that was held up by bright pink suspenders. She also wore a blue necktie around the collar of the blouse, just to look cute. I also noticed a small, white scrunchie around her ears.

"Uh... Bugs?" I asked dazed. Jerami noticed me and tried to get my attention, but I didn't respond. All I waited for was Bugs to respond.

"Yeah, doc?" he asked back, getting a t.v. dinner out of the freezer.

"Who's that sittin' next to Daffy? She's one hot babe." I purred. Bugs began to chuckle.

"That's me wife, Lola Bunny. She's been here since 1996."

"Wow. She's brand new." I snapped out of it. "But, what happened to Honey?"

"Who cares?" Bugs asked me while walking over to the microwave to heat up the dinner. "All I know is that she planned a divorce to dump me and she never wanted to see me again."

"She divorced you? Oh, man. I bet that was pretty hard on you." I started to feel a bit concerned.

"It was. She almost did it witout tellin' me at foist, then I found out later. When I told her that I knew what she was doin' behind my back, she got too pissed off at me and just let herself go! Do ya know how much anger that gave me?"

I raised my hand up to stop him. "You don't need to go any further, Bugs. I get the point. Besides, that's kinda how I feel about my life. It keeps hittin' me 'til I bleed."

"Really? Ya life was dat bad back then?"

"Yeah. I was claimed the smallest living wolf dwarf in the entire world, but it actually made people laugh. That made me feel bad. Same for my pet white tiger, Jerami. We both had the same birth defect that caused us to be too small for our age. You'll never guess how old I am."

"Well, how old are ya?"

I gulped as I walked up to the one of the table legs and climbed up, like a pole. When I reached the top of the table, I was in front of everybody, including... (gulp) ...Lola.

"I'll tell you all how old I am." I took a deep breath before I spoke. "I'm... (exhales) ... I'm only 23 years old."

Everybody didn't say a word for a minute. I was starting to turn red and shake violently as I stared at everybody. I started to sweat after 3 minutes. Finally, after 5 minutes, Lola broke the silence.

"Are you really?" She asked me with her adorable voice. I started to hyperventilate as I spoke, so my talking was a little staggered.

"Y... ye... yeah. I... I'm... r... r... r... real... ly tw... twenty-th... three." I shivered out. My legs felt numb. She reflexed quickly and caught me before I could collaspe on the table. She craddled me in her arms like a baby.

"Don't be afraid, Zeon." She spoke to me. It was a "soothe the savage beast" kind of voice to me. I started to calm down. "It really doesn't matter what you and your cat look like. The person on the inside is who you really are. Other people just don't see that yet." She embraced me tightly, like a teddy bear. Those were very sweet words she said just now. That made me feel good. I embraced her back as I smiled with tears flowing out of my closed eyes. They're happy tears. Bugs and the others sighed at us.

"Aww, how cute, doc," Bugs commented. "Once again, Lola made a different somebody feel good about himself."

"Thisth isth why I like her," Sylvester spoke out. "She hasth an emotional sthide on her sthomewhere."

I agree with Sylvester. Lola seems caring to just about anybody in any size, shape, or form. We stayed in this dramatic position for a while. Then, she handed me a tissue after 6 minutes. I lifted my head and took the cloth. I wiped my tears as I spoke.

"(sniff) Thanks, Lola. You really made me happy." I told her. She blushed as she turned her head.

"Your welcome. I don't know why people would treat you like you're nuts or somethin'!" She commented. I nodded.

"Yeah." Sylvester agreed. "That'sth justht a total wasthte of time! I think everybody should be like you."

"Aw, thanks, Sly." I said with excitedness. "Oh! Is my food ready?"

"Oh, yeah," Bugs replied. "I almost forgot." He walked over to the microwave and took out the heated t.v. dinner and placed it on table. I jumped out of Lola's arms and walked up to it. Now, you guys expect me to eat properly, right? NOT!!!! I was starving, like I haven't eaten in a month. So, what I did was just stand on all fours and eat like a normal dog, which startled everybody.

"Gee, he WAS starving." Bugs commented. Lola giggled.

"He's so cute when he acts like that." She told him.

"He does, doesn't he?"

I was listening. Lola really did care about me. I didn't think all these guys would. Jerami climbed up the table. He watched me eat and I paused. He looked at me with a sad look on his face. He wanted some, too. We staired at each other for a moment before he startled me with a soft meow.

"You want some, too?" Bugs asked. Jerami turned to him and nodded. That made me smile.

"Why did ya say so, doc? I'll get somethin' for ya." He walked back towards the freezer and got the same spaghetti dinner I got. He sat down, looking at me, waiting patiently for his food. He meowed at me again. I was talking to me this time.

"Isn't he, though?" I asked him back. "Bugs is so funny. I've seen maybe several of his cartoon over and over, but they never get old. They make me laugh every time." I continued to eat. Jerami watched me again. Then, he looked up and Lola and he looked like his heart stopped. Lola smiled as she saw this.

"Aw, look at this cat," She commented as she picked him up. "How old is he supposed to be?"

"2." I replied, chuckling to myself.

"He's supposed to be a huge tiger by now, but... I gotta admit. All tigers can look adorable... even when they have a birth defect."

Jerami was turning blue. I turned around quickly. His heart really DID stop, literally!!!!

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed. "Jerami's heart stopped again!"

"Again!?!?!?!?!" Bugs, Lola, and Sylvester asked loudly.

"Yeah. Every now and then, he has this breathin' problem with his heart. I think it might be serious this time."

Sylvester acted quickly and snached the limp, blue tiger of mine from Lola.

"Then, we better take him to the vet now!" He exclaimed as he ran to his car. We followed, Lola carrying me in her arms.

Later...

I was in the doctor's room with Jerami, who was still unconcious and blue. I was waiting for the vet to come in and check up on him. I knew this doctor already. His name is Dr. Prosby. So, apperently, you all know now that this vet is actually my father! He reespected me, but my mom didn't. He knew it was birth defect all this time. My mother could careless. After 10 minutes of waiting, my father came in.

"Zeon? Is that you, son?" He asked me with his country voice. I loved him because of that voice and because he had an excellent way of living, now that he left my mom, but didn't divorce her.

"Yeah, it's me, dad," I replied. We were both impressed to see each other.

"Haven't seen you since you were a tiny little thing. Is every little thing goin' alright with ya mother?"

"No, not really. She blamed Jerami for the accident, which he really did. Then, I stood up for him. That's what sent me out forever."

"I shoulda known. She's always getting you boys in trouble. When is she gonna learn?"

"Probably never."

"(chuckles) I knew you still that sense of humor in ya, son. Anyways, what's up with Lil' J now?"

I really like that nickname he created for Jerami. I has a nice ring to it.

"He has another cardiac problem. His heart stopped again."

"Oh, nah. Not again. What made his heart stop dis time? Too much exercise again?"

"No. His heart stopped because he saw this Looney Tune named Lola Bunny. He was a bit too heartstruck that time."

"Ohhh, that Lola girl. I know her. She's in this 1996 Warner Bros. movie, 'Space Jam.' She was too good on there."

"Really? She was THAT good?"

"Yeah." He picked up Jerami as he spoke. "The movie's all about basketball and that's her special sport. She's a pro at it."

"Cool. She did look like the sporty type."

"Gotta tell ya. Once ya take a look at her, yo' heart seems to stop. But, in Lil' J's case, it literally stopped. She must look better that ever."

"She was wearing a very revealing mini-skirt today."

"Well, dere ya go." He walked over to the door and stopped before he spoke. "It's those smooth, sexy legs she has. Sends a man whistlin' every time."

"I can tell." We both chuckled after that.

"That sense of humor. Anyways, I'll be right back. I'm just gonna hang out with the other vets, so we can heal Jerami. In the meantime... " He paused as he pulled out a Space Jam DVD from his pocket and handed it to me. "... You should watch this. It'll prove that Lola can really kick some Monstar behind like whoa!" I took the DVD as he left out the door. I turned around and saw the DVD player on the table right below a big screen t.v.. I walked over to it and took out the disc. I looked at it before I spoke.

"I hope he's right." I said to myself as I placed the DVD in the tray that sild out. I pressed the "eject" button and it went back in. I saw the remote on the floor. I jumped down and took the remote, then made myself comfortable on the table.

Later, after 30 minutes...

"Wow, she is good." I told myself as I saw this part where she battled Bugs to a game of one on one. I was impressed at her skills. She was sexy and sporty at the same time. I guess that tells me that she's a tomboy. I love tomboys more than I love my mom. A lot more.

"Alrighty, son," My dad called as he came in. I was startled a little as I paused the movie.

"Jerami is back online." Right on cue, Jerami ran in and pounced me to the ground. He purred on my face.

"I'm glad to see that he's up a running again, Dad."

"I'm glad, too. Now, my doctor buddies are really gettin' tired of Jerami being single. He hasn't been neutered yet, so..." He pulled out a card from his pocket and dropped it at my feet. "... ya need to call dis guy, so he can hook Lil' J up wit a suitable mate of his own. Make sure it looks, sounds, and acts just like him."

I picked up the small card and nodded as I placed it in my pocket.

"A mate for Jerami already? Why?"

"Because since he's two, he's sexually matured enough to have one."

"Oh. Alright. If you say so." I clipped on the leash to Jerami's collar and we walked out. "Thanks, Dad."

"My pleasure, but next time, please call me 'Doctor' in public."

"Okay, sorry."

Later...

We continued to walk downstairs to the lobby where Bugs, Lola, and Sylvester were waiting. When we arrived, they were relieved to see that Jerami was okay.

"Dat took a while, doc." Bugs told me.

"I know. That doctor, who's Jerami's personal vet, happens to be my father."

"Your dad?" Lola asked. "Really?"

"Yeah. He graduated with top honors and has been claimed the smartest and bravest vet ever."

"Cool." Sylvester commented. He looked down at my hand. "Isth that the Sthpacthe Jam DVD?"

"Huh?" I looked at my right hand and I was indeed still holding the DVD case.

"Oh, this. Well, I was really impressed at Lola's skills on this movie, so I decided to keep it."

"You really think my basketball skills are that good?" Lola asked me with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah. You were like a lucky charm to the team on that movie."

"Gee, thanks. I never knew someone like you could say that."

"It was..." I paused as my left ear twitched towards a mysterious sound. I turned my head. This puzzled the three.

"What is it, doc?" Bugs asked me. I ignored him. My whole body turned and I saw a friend of mine. He was as short as me, though.

"Rodney," I called out. "Where have you been?"

Rodney Keestermole was a short Rabbit-Mole mix with brown fur and blue eyes. He was wearing his signature black vest and white t-shirt with blue jeans. He had the same tiger, too. That was new.

"Oh, I've been trying to be ignored, due to my size." He replied. I walked up to him.

"Just like me, huh?"

"Yeah. Oh, this is my cat. She looks just like yours, except she has purple fur with light green stripes and her eyes are the color of her stripes. Her name's Midnight."

I looked at Rodney's tiger. She looked beautiful. Then, I looked down at Jerami. He made sure that his heart wasn't gonna stop again by just acting normal. Midnight noticed and amazingly, kissed him on the nose. That made some magic swirl on him as he stood still. After that, he showed a cool smirk on his face.

"Hey, baby," He spoke in a hansome voice similar to mine. I was shocked. Same for Lola, Bugs, and Sylvester. We were speechless. Rodney smiled as the two kittens continued.

"Hey," Midnight replied. "What's your name?"

"Jerami."

"Cute name. Are you neutered?"

Jerami shook his head. "No. I ready for you. Let's say tonight?"

"You got it, tiger," She chuckled after that response. She purred under Jerami with love and affection. He purred back. That was it. They were in "heat."

"So, what do ya think? Pretty cool, huh?" Rodney asked me, breaking the silence.

"Um... it was... uh... " I tried to speak, but I was too impressed.

"Too stunned to speak, right?"

I nodded slowly simultaneously with Bugs, Lola, and Sylvester behind me.

"I knew it. Midnight wasn't able to be spayed because I didn't have the money fo' it. So, you'll keep the two kitties until they finish matin' and have kittens of their own. Let me tell ya'll right now that dese kitties will look as small as newborn ferret kits. You do know how small they are, do ya?"

"Y... yeah." I replied. I finally had my chance to speak.

"Good. Then, all of ya better watch her when she gets her kittens. You can't just leave Jerami to da watchin'. Got it?"

"Got it," All four of us replied in unison.

Later...

Lola settled a perfect fleece bed for Jerami and Midnight to sleep and mate in. As for me and the boys, we watched.

"He's two alright if he sounds like dat, doc," Bugs commented. Sylvester and I nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I finally get a chance to prove that I'm not a freak also."

"How come?" Sylvester asked.

"Rodney promised me that we make a perfect speech statewide to let everybody know that we're the same as everybody else as soon as Midnight gets her babies. Hopefully, he didn't change his mind."

"I hope stho too. Stho, do we get to watch them up closthe when they mate?"

"No. We need a survailence camera in the kitchen in an angle where we can see them on screen."

"I think I can help you there," a mysterious voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a brown coyote.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Wile E. Coyote. I can see you tigers are gonna mate soon. I'll install survailence cameras for you. The televisions for them are upstairs in Bugs and Lola bedroom. You guys can watch them from there." He explained to us. I stood up and shook his hand.

"Thanks, Wile E." I said to him. "You look like a genius, do you know that?"

"No. But, I do now."

A few hours after dinner...

"So, we can see everything they're doing from here?" I asked Wile E., who just connected the screens and turned them on.

"Yes. If they start to mate, be sure to watch them carefully. I set up an alarm clock with the system. When the cameras detect them ready to mate, this clock, which is only gonna be heard in here, will ring and wake you guys up so you can watch them. Hopefully, it won't be late at night." Wile E. explained. He sounded too smart to be a genius.

"I hope so too." I began to yawn. "We better get some shuteye."

As I slept, I had a dream that I was in this huge cornfield. It looked as wide as a football field! Then, I looked down at myself. I was dressed in a black tuxedo with a matching necktie. I was talking in my head.

'How am I wearing a tux in a cornfield?' I thought to myself as I walked forwards. There was nothing found for an hour or two. Then, after almost 3 hours of walking, I heard a voice call my name.

"Zeon... " called a deep female voice in a distance. I was able to follow the voice as it kept calling me every 10 seconds. I started to run through cornstalks, pushing every stalk out of my way. The voice got even louder as I got closer. Finally, I stopped and opened the final group of stalk slowly to reveal a beautiful purple female wolf that was the same height as me with light green eyes and was wearing a yellow t-shirt with brown khakis. Her long purple tail with a white tip swayed in the cool breeze harmoniously. I was dazed as she spoke.

"Hey, Zeon," She said again. "My name is Celica Wolfpack."

'Celica,' I said in my head. 'She's beautiful.' She motioned her finger for me to come closer.

"Come here, baby," She said to me seductively. I didn't say a word. All I did was obey her by walking towards her. She sat in a nearby chair and crossed her legs, her tail still swaying behind her. I felt sick to my stomach, but I kept my cool as I continued onward. I stopped in front of her and she stood up, looking straight at me with love in her eyes.

"Sit down, Zeon," she whispered to me. I nodded as I sat down slowly on the blue chair. She sat in my lap, crossing her legs again. She gently caressed my face as she spoke.

"I've been looking for a man like you to see me," she explained. "And you look like just the man I wanted. How about I give you a gift for christmas?"

I didn't respond. She moved closer to my face, closed her eyes, and kissed me tenderly on my lips. My eyes went wide for a minute, then I closed them again and gave into the kiss. She moaned deeply as she wrapped her arms around my broad shoulders. I moaned back, placing my hands on her waist. We kissed for what seemed like... forever.

'I never want this dream to end,' I thought to myself. This lasted for a while. I was about to take it into high gear until...

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The alarm rang and I woke up with a start, almost banging my head against the lamp attached to the headboard. I jumped out and turned off the clock, right when Bugs, Lola, and Sylvester awoke.

"It's 5:30 am." I told them. "They're about to start."

"It'sth about time!" Sylvester swore. They three of them walked up behind me and watched Jerami and Midnight begin their mating process.

At 6:29 am...

They were just about done. Then, Midnight started to meow, not scream, in pain. Jerami tried to comfort her, but the pain was too much. He continued anyway. We all ran downstairs quickly. I was too excited. I had a fantastic dream and Jerami was about to be a father.

'I wonder if my dream actually comes true,' I thought in my head as I headed downstairs.

To be continued...


	3. The New Tiger Cubs

Chapter 3: The New Tiger Cubs

As soon as we arrived downstairs, Midnight's first kitten was just starting to get born. We kneeled down to their basket to take a closer look. It was a wonderful sight to see. As soon as I heard its first squeal, we all awed at that small bundle.

"Heh, cute little fella, ain't he?" Bugs commented. I looked up at him.

"How do you know it's a he?" I asked him with a little chuckle in my voice.

"Eh... wild guess."

I shook my head with annoyance. He had an excellent sense of humor. Lola reached in from behind me and picked up a kitten. It squealed again when she did so.

"Oh, he's so cute," she commented as she examined it. She checked what gender the cub was. It was indeed a male. I took a closer look at him. He was blind and deaf, but had a little fur on him. He looked too adorable.

"He looks like the hardworking type to me," I said randomly. Lola looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Huh? Hardworking? I don't think so."

"Well, that's your opinion. You can easliy tell their personalities when they get older."

"Hope so." She settled the cub back in the warm basket with his parents. I rubbed Jerami on his head as I spoke.

"Good boy, Jerami," I said to him. "You're finally a father."

"I feel happy for myself." Jerami replied back. "Pretty soon, I'm gonna have to learn how to be responsible for them."

The birth process continued. By 2 hours and 30 minutes later, Midnight was done and exhausted. Jerami rubbed his face against hers to comfort her while Sylvester counted the cubs.

"She'sth a proud mother of 9," He said happily. I smiled.

"Wow. That's a lot of kids. But, I gotta admit, Midnight did an excellent job." I replied as I saw the cubs frantically suckling on her for milk. They all looked just like their parents. There were 5 males and 4 females. The males looked like Midnight while the females looked like Jerami. I almost cried at the sight of it. Happy tears, that is. Lola noticed and embraced me for comfort.

"Happy to see you cat a father, Zeon?" Lola asked me softly. I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied. "I never knew that he could be a good daddy."

She giggled. "Me, too."

Something came to my head as we let go. "Lola, can I talke to you privately for a minute?"

"Sure." She picked me up and walked into the living room. She sat down, settling me on her lap.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. I got nervous at first, but spoke anyway.

"I had this dream last night. It was peaceful. I was in this huge cornfield and in the middle of nowhere. Then, I heard this voice call my name. It sounded deep and femine. I followed it. Then, the next thing you know, I see this beautiful purple wolf lookin' fine as she was. She was sitting in this chair with her legs crossed and her huge fluffy tail swaying in the breeze behind her. She had seductive light green eyes and a sexy look. Best of all, she was exactly my height!!!!" I got excited, but controlled myself after that. I continued to speak. I could tell she was listening. "Then, all of a sudden, she just... kissed me. No reason though. We held that kiss for a while. Then, when I was about to give it to her, the alarm rang and woke me up. Does that mean anything to you?"

Lola looked at me for a minute. She heard everything I told her, but she looked confused. I kept quiet though, so I won't interrupt her thoughts. After 15 seconds of silence, she finally spoke.

"Yeah. It means that one day, you'll find a female about your height who cares about how you are on the inside, even though you feel bad about that issue." She responded. I was impressed.

"Really? I hope so. Male friends is all I have now." I told her with my head down. She showed a look of concern as she lifted my head up.

"It's alright, Zeon. You may be short, but you have a big heart in such a small package." She embraced me again. Somehow, she understands about my height and age issue, so she hugs me every now and then, just to cheer me up. To tell you the truth, it works every time.

"But, really, Lola. Do you think there could be a female at my age and height?" I asked her.

"Could be. You'll never know who you'll find in California." Those were her final words before she left back into the kitchen to check up on Jerami, Midnight, and her cubs. I just stood there on the couch, watching her. I was in deep thought.

'Could Lola be right about everything?', I said in my head. 'She sounds like she knows it's gonna happen one day, but what if it didn't?' I looked a bit concerned as I was talking in my head. 'If a person named Celica Wolfpack really does exist, then my dream comes true. That's the only proof I need.' I nodded once to that thought as I jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. I walked up to Lola and tugged her shirt.

"Lola, I've decided something about this 'dream' happening." I told her. She turned around and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked me. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"The girl's name was Celica Wolfpack. If she really does exist the way she looked in my dream, then I'll claim that as my dream coming true. Agreed?"

"Agreed." She replied back.

"Good, because like you said: 'You'll never know who you'll find in California.' By the way, where did you get that phrase from?"

"I got it from my best friend, Minerva Mink. She was right about that, too."

"She was?!?! Well, I've gotta talk to her..." I paused. I felt something wrong inside me and turned towards the front door of the studio. The others were concerned.

"What is it, doc?" Bugs asked. I didn't answer. I walked up to the door and heard banging at the door. It was loud. I took a step back and looked fearless. The banging continued as Sylvester walked up to me.

"Who'sth that at the door?" He asked me, but I didn't listen. I was ready for a fight. I walked up closer to the door and reached for the doorknob, grabbed it, and opened the door. It was a gang of 5 wolves, armed with guns, knifes, and bombs. I saw one of the wolves was a female. It was the one from my dream. The fur color, the clothes, the big fuzzy tail, the eyes, everything. The question was: What's her name?

"Alright, buddy," The huge hunk of a wolf said to me. "If ya have money, give it up."

I looked as cool and calm as possible. "I don't really have any, but you can try to force me." That made the female smirk.

"Oooh, tough boy, aren't you?" She asked me. I looked nervous. She was the exact same height as me and had that voice. I responded with a nod.

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Celica Wolfpack. You?"

'Celica! Oh, my God!!!! That's the girl from my dream. Lola, or should I say, Minerva was right!' I thought to myself.

"I'm Zeon Keoni Prosby."

"Nice. I feel like I've seen you before."

'She does?' I asked in my head.

"Really? Where at?" I asked her. She walked up to me to get a closer look. Then, she showed a look of surprise.

"Oh, my God!!!! You're that hansome wolf I saw in my dream!" She exclaimed. I was surprised myself.

"You mean to tell me that you had the same exact dream as I did?" I asked.

"Yeah. And, boy, you were kissin' me like whoa!!!"

"Wow! I guess I'm not the only one that's short. How old are you?"

"22."

"You're a year younger than me."

"You're 23, huh? Well, guess what?"

"What?"

She replied to this by kissing me tenderly on the mouth. My eyes went wide for a moment, then I gave into the kiss. The moment she moaned, I rubbed her back gently while she wrapped her arms around my neck. We were the exact same height. Everybody watched us make out and the gangsters grew nervous about one of their teammates joining me. They ran away 5 minutes later. That sent the Looney Tunes laughing.

"Ha, ha!!!!" Sylvester laughed out. "I guessth they already know that Cthelica'sth gonna join usth!"

"Guess so, doc," Bugs agreed. Lola didn't say anything, but I had a feeling that she nodded.

After a few minutes of kissing, Celica finally released and looked deeply into my eyes.

"You're just the man I've been looking for," She said to me seductively. I raised my eyebrows in agreement.

"Really? Since the dream, right?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah. And guess what?" She rubbed under my chin as her other hand went down to my crotch. I shivered a little.

"W... what?" I stammered.

"I wanna make you mine... now." She replied as she grabbed hold of my pants zipper. I didn't look down.

"Where at?" I asked her. She moved closer to my ear as she whispered.

"In the nearest bathroom, what do ya say, Cutie?"

I nodded. "Oh, I'll be there." I replied seductively. She agreed to this by delicously licking my neck.

"Meet ya there at 7:30 tonight... in the nude." She said silently after she licked me. My eyes shaped into hearts.

"Sweet." I agreed.

She smiled seductively at me before she left out the door. I purred sexually as she walked.

"Oh, damn. I'm in love." I sighed. Bugs and Sylvester chuckled.

"I guess you're really gonna do that 'love' ting, right?" Bugs asked. I nodded.

"Oh, hell yeah."

"I always knew that his dream could come true." Lola said randomly.

So, that was settled. Later tonight, I'm gonna make love to the girl of my dreams. I just hope that she won't give me a hard time because this is gonna be my first time doing this. Wish me luck.

To be continued...


	4. A Dream Come True

Chapter 4: A Dream Come True

It was unbelieveable when I met the girl of my dreams. She looked too damn sexy to be at my height and at her age, but hey, things turn around sometimes. It was now 5:00 when I went back to check on Jerami and Midnight. They were sleeping. The cubs looked too adorable. I smiled at the sight of it. They looked so warm together at this cuddled position. Then, I was almost startled when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lola and I'm guessing that the white mink with blonde hair is Minerva.

"Hey, ladies," I greeted. "What's up?"

"I wanted to meet you," Minerva replied. She showed out her hand. "I'm Minerva Mink."

I took her hand and shook it gently. "I know who you are. I'm Zeon Keoni Prosby."

"Nice to meet you. I guess Lola already told you about me."

"It's the phrase: You'll never know who you'll find in California. She tells me that you say it all the time."

"Every day. It seems like you see someone new every week."

"Well, you won't believe what happened to me."

"What did happen, Lola?"

"Well, he was telling me about this dream he had last night. He saw this pretty girl and fell in love. Then, the next thing ya know, it comes true. The girl he met in his dream really exist and he feels happy. Now, he's plannin' to have some good sex with her later on tonight." Lola replied. I smiled bravely as she expiained.

"That's incredible. This is your first girlfriend, isn't it?" Minerva asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd get one until today. That makes me feel good."

"Well, I'm happy for ya." She looked at her watch. "Uh, oh. I gotta go. Terry's expecting me to visit him for a family meeting today. Good luck, Zeon." She ran out and closed the door quickly.

"Thanks," I spoke back. Lola patted me on the head.

"A little nervous, right?" She asked me. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, a little." I replied. She kneeled down towards me.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Besides, me and Bugs kinda did the same thing."

"Get out!"

"Yep. And it was so good, I didn't want him to stop."

"Wow. I better be careful, then... if I know what's good for me." Lola nodded in agreement.

2 hours later...

I was already sitting on Bugs & Lola's bed at the edge, looking more nervous than ever. I have 30 more minutes to think this over. Bugs & Lola were sitting behind me, watching the t.v. in front of me. They noticed my nervous behavior.

"Hey, doc! You feelin' alright?" Bugs asked me. I nodded, not turning to them at all.

"Yeah, I'm a'ight." I replied. I felt the bed move as Lola was crawling up to me and snuck a kiss on my neck to calm me down. I moaned deeply as she did so.

"Ooooh, yeah," I sighed softly. "What are you doing, Lola?"

She stopped for a moment to answer me.

"Just to get you geared up for tonight," she replied. "She'll do the same thing, so I'm testing ya. Just to see how sensitive you are." She continued to kiss me tenderly on my neck. Bugs chuckled behind me.

"Be verrrrrrrrrry afraid!" He joked. I chuckled at that remark as Lola suddenly slid her soft, gloved hands up my strong, clothed chest. She stopped kissing me and continued to rub my chest seductively.

"She's gonna love you," She told me in a whisper. I nodded. Then, the doorbell rang. I checked my watch.

"She's right on time," I said to the bunnies. "She's quick at timing." I jumped off the bed and ran to the door, leaving the love bunnies alone.

As I ran to the door, I held my breath. I wasn't too nervous, but I was excited. I srtaightened out my shirt and opened the door. Celica was lookin' just too damn sexy. She was dressed in a purple velvet button down blouse with a black short skirt. My eyes turned into hearts as I looked at her up and down.

"Hey, cutie," she greeted to me, walking inside. I watched her closely. Her skirt was swaying with the way she walked. I could tell that her sexy ass was ready for me. I purred sexually.

"Ohhhhhhh, damn!" I exclaimed as I followed her.

Later...

We were in a spare room that Bugs build specially for us. We were sitting at the edge of the king sized bed, kissing each other tenderly on the mouth. I could taste her like hell as I know it. Our tongues were having a wrestling match and she was winning! The moment I touched her tail, she moaned deeply as she wrapped her hands around my back. I released the kiss before she spoke.

"How about a little massage for my new man, hmm?" She asked seductively in my ear as she turned my whole body around and sild her soft hands down my chest, letting me relax. I moaned with passion as she did this.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" She asked me.

"Ohhh, yeah," I replied softly, soothing my muscles. "I would like for you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"I want you to... (inhales sharply)... Oh! I want you to..." I tried to reply, but she started to pull my shirt up my body, feeling my bare muscles in the process.

"You want me to do what, baby?" She asked me. I was too weak to reply. Pretty soon, I felt my shirt come off my body and Celica tossed it to the side. She held me close to her body as she continued to rub my bare muscles gently.

"I think I can figure out what you want me to do," she said to me in a whisper. She pulled me down towards the bed, laying on my back. I was surprised at this.

"What the hell are you doin'?" I asked her. She didn't reply, just smiled at me. A devilish smile. I could tell she was ready for some good shit.

'Oh, damn!' I said in my head. 'I think she guessed correctly.'

I sat myself up on the backboard of the bed against a pillow. I was watching her crawl up to me slowly and get in my lap. I could feel her crotch against mine.

"Did I guess correctly, baby?" She asked me softly. I nodded with a smug look on my face.

"Oh, hell yeah!" I replied. "You just need to do one more thing."

"Oh! I know exactly what it is." She moved her hands to her shirt and began to unbutton it. She took it slow though, making sure I was watching every move. As she unbuttoned, I was able to see a piece of her black bra. I raised my eyebrows.

"That look on your face tells me you wanna see more." She told me when she stopped at the middle of her blouse, exposing some of her bra. She lowered her hands down to my belt.

"And I'm gonna give it to ya." She began to unbuckle my belt. I didn't do anything to resist or escape, I just allowed her to do whatever she please. After she finished with my belt, she climbed off of me and reached for my zipper.

"I'm surprised," She said randomly. I jumped.

"About what?" I asked her.

"You're not moving."

"Because I only want you to do what you want. Then, I can do the same."

Celica loved my smooth talk. She started to unzip my pants slowly.

"How about we set this in the dark?" she asked me. I nodded as I clapped my hands twice. That made the lights go dim and the candles light up. She was bedazzled.

"Ooh! Nice." She commented. "Shall we begin?"

"Lets." I replied. She looked back down at my crotch of my pants as she slowly slipped them off my strong legs, exposing my blue and black boxer shorts. She laid her eyes on the small bulge in my shorts. As she was just staring at it, I managed to touch her finally. I continued to button down her blouse and slip it off. She looked at me with a sinister look as I tossed her blouse aside. I returned the look.

"What?" I asked her. "You didn't think I would forget about this whole situation, did you?"

"About our heights?" She asked me back. I nodded. "Well, of course. After all, you should focus on who you are on the inside." She leaned forward towards me and rubbed my chest gently.

"I agree." I told her. She continued to strip herself as she sat up. She stood on the bed this time. She grabbed the sides of her skirt and slowly sild it down, exposing her matching underwear. I purred with passion.

"Damn, girl!" I exclaimed as I examined her figure with my eyes. She had a figure that would make all men, including me, go completely crazy. It looked fit, like she had a work-out, but it still had a sexy, feminine look to it.

Now, we were both half naked, staring at each other. We examined each other's bodies. Celica stared at me with loving eyes. The bright green color of them looked a little scary, but they still looked so daring. She examined my body. Like I said at the beginning, I'm a very muscular wolf. She walked up to me and got comfortable on my crotch with her smooth, sexy legs wrapped around my waist. She moaned all of a sudden. That made me worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me lovingly.

"Nothing. It's just... (gasps) ...your member. It feels like it's pretty big." She gasped sharply after she said that. I smiled.

"Well, that's easy for you to say." I told her. "Other men feel jealous of me because of it."

"Really?" She reached behind her back, ready to loosen her bra. "Well, let me show you why all the girls get jealous of me."

She unloosened her bra and just held it for a minute.

"Ready?" She asked me. I looked nervous, but nodded anyway.

She let bra drop on the bed, but I kicked it off. My eyes shaped into hearts as I stared at her C-cup sized breasts.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "No wonder."

"Now, we're equal." She told me as she laid me back down on the bed, but I push myself back up.

"You wanna see me, right?" I asked her with a determined tone in my voice. She looked confused at first. I ignored her confused look as I stood up right in front of her. I stripped my shorts off, finally letting her see my erect member.

She cooed as she let her fancy underwear down.

"How about we continue this?" She told me softly.

"Ohhhhh, yeah." I replied, letting her push me back down on the bed once more. She carefully got herself comfortable on my solider, moaning as she eased down.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, my God!" She moaned out. We began our romance finally.

The next morning...

Celica and I were asleep under the sheets. We were still naked, but we were covered. It was too quiet. All we could hear was our breathing and the traffic horns from outside. I was almost startled when I felt a soft, gloved hand tap me on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and I was Lola and Bugs looking at me.

"Mornin', doc!" Bugs greeted. "How was last night?"

"I thought you never ask." I replied to him as I sat up, keeping the cover on me. "It was a dream come true."

"I know it was."

Lola looked at Celica, who was still asleep. I noticed.

"What is it, Lola?" I asked her as I stood, forgetting that I was naked.

"She looks younger than you." She replied, still looking at the sleeping lover of mine.

"Yeah. She's only a year younger."

"Oh." Then, she looked at me and sighed.

"Oh, my God!" She exclaimed. "She really did somethin' good to ya."

I was confused about what she said.

"Huh?" I asked her. Bugs chuckled.

"Do ya know dat ya still naked, doc?" he asked me. I looked down at myself and then noticed.

"Oh, shit!" I silently cursed as I grabbed my shorts and quickly slipped them on. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes as I looked back at Celica. She looked so adorable when she was sleeping. I could see the clevage between her breasts, but I shook myself back to reality. Lola giggled.

"You wanna do it, do you?" She asked. I shook my head as I found my clothes.

"Not right now. Maybe later." I slipped my clothes back on. "Perhaps... I could do that on you."

Lola cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. As soon as you change your clothes."

"What do you want me to wear?"

"I want you to wear a top that has buttons and those tight-ass shorts you always wear."

Bugs chuckled. "Are ya sure, doc? Sounds risky."

"Hey! What can I tell ya, man? I'm a ladies' man every now and then." I popped my collar smoothly.

"You got that right." Lola agreed. "Do ya want me to change now?"

"Yeah... and make it quick. I'm anxious to do this... especially to you."

Lola looked back at me as she walked out the door, winking at me. I purred at the sight of it.

"Is she always like this, Bugs?" I asked the gray hare. He nodded.

"Yep... and it neva gets old, doc!" He replied. I whistled.

"Damn! Maybe Tweety was right. She's hot." Bugs chuckled after that remark.

A few minutes later...

Bugs, Sylvester, Lola, and I were watching a romantic movie. It's my favorite because it's staring the people I love more than Celica... my three cousins. It was at the part where my 18 year old cousin, Demeetree, was about to kiss his "girlfriend." I was about to kiss myself. I was staring at Lola, admiring her sexy outfit. She was wearing a white button-down business t-shirt with her signature blue, sexy shorts. She wore a blue scrunchie in her ears. I started to feel a little playful as I climbed onto Lola, like a baby wanting a bottle from his mom. She was surprised for a moment.

"You ready?" She asked seductively. I unbuttoned her blouse partly as I replied.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm so damn ready, baby."

She relaxed as she leaned back against the couch as Bugs and Sylvester watched. I sniffed a little.

"Mmmmm. Somethin' smells like jasmine." I commented. Lola nodded.

"I know. It's me. I wanted to a little somethin' on me, just to get you geared up." She replied.

"Oh, shit." I took a deep breath. "Damn! That smells good. Shall I start?"

"When you're ready."

I loosened one more button before I started, making Lola moan lovingly. She shivered a little, feeling that I was gonna hurt her. I noticed and stroked her face gently to comfort her.

"Don't be afraid, Lola," I told her in a deep voice. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

She exhaled as I told her. The moment she calmed down, I started to kiss deliciously on her clevage. She embraced me tightly, screaming softly. She sounded like a toddler, which made me chuckle in my head. I was going up to her neck and she screamed even louder, savoring the sensation immensely. I took one of her ears and massaged it gently as she lifted her head silghtly. It felt like velvet and it was soft.

Bugs geered. "Damn, doc! You do better than me!"

Sylvester turned off the television.

"I agree. You alstho kissth her like hell." He agreed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lola managed to speak as I continued to kiss her neck.

"Ooooooh! Zeon could do... (gasps)... better. Bugs, you can't really... ohhh... do much, but it's... (gasps sharply)... ahhhhhh ... still... (breathes uncontrollably) ... ahhh... ENJOYABLE!" She screamed the last word at the top of her lungs. Bugs nodded.

"Yeah, dat's true." He got quiet as we continued to have our little moment. I released her ear and brought it up to high gear. I am about as short as Stitch, so what I did sent Lola shivering violently and screaming so loud, my ears twitched.

"Zeon'sth really taking it stheriousthly." Sylvester commented through the screaming. Bugs just nodded.

She held that scream for an incredible 20 minutes. I could tell that rabbits have amazing breath-holding abilities. I immediately stopped after the 21st minute of her screaming and she settled down, taking some after-breaths.

"Oh, shit," she whispered. "You really can do better than Bugs. No offense."

"None taken, doc," he replied. I was surprised at the fact that she cursed. I haven't heard her say a word like that since Space Jam.

"Did you just...?" I was trying to ask. She responded before I could finish.

"Yeah. I do it all the time... especially off-screen." She replied. I nodded as I jumped off of her.

"You just don't look like the cursing type."

"All boys say that... trust me."

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I saw Celica, dressed in a bathrobe. I was wondering why.

"What's with the robe, baby?" I asked her.

"I'm about to take a shower. You can join me if you want." She replied. I started to go crazy.

"Oh, hell yeah! I'll be glad to join you, sweetheart." I told her as I ran upstairs. She followed me, but we stopped. I heard soft meowing from behind me. I turned around and looked down. I saw one of Jerami and Midnight's cubs. They were 9 months old now.

"Hey! What's up, little man?" I asked the male cub. He frantically purred on my face in response. I almost cried happy tears when this happened.

"Maybe this could be a good time to name the cubs," I suggested, changing my mind. I let Celica go.

"You can go ahead. I'm gonna help them name the cubs." I told her. She nodded as she walked back upstairs. I carried the one cub over to all the others that were placed in a playpen in front of the t.v. and I placed him in there with them.

"Bugs, do you have the collars?" I asked him. He pulled out five blue collars for the boys and four pink collars for the girls. Each of them had a name on the licence. I took a blue one and looked at it with a smile on my face.

Well, there you go. My dream came true and I'm moving on to more important things. My life in Warner Brothers has been great, due to the fact that Lola allowed me to... (purrs sexually). But, anyway, Jerami's proud to be a first-time father. Midnight respecting him every day and that's all that matters. As for me and Celica, we're gonna start some new changes between us, including being in a WB cartoon soon. I'm really looking forward for that. See ya... until the next chapter.

To be continued...


	5. Naming the Cubs

Chapter 5: Naming the Cubs

It's such a blessing to have Jerami become a father. He's proud of himself and so am I, for being a good care taker for him. Now, it was time to name those little cubs I call... miracles. Bugs, Sylvester, and I named the male cubs while Lola and Celica named the females. I was first to call out a name.

"Wheezer..." I called out. This cub had a crazy personality. He sneezes every 5 minutes. He even sneezed before he got up to me. I chuckled.

"I can see why his name's Wheezer." I said to Bugs.

"I don't know how he can sneeze like dat, but hey, tings happen." He replied. I nodded as I picked up the sneezing kitten and slipped the collar on his neck. He struggled, but I managed.

"Camry..." Lola called next. She was a graceful cub. That's why she's named after an exotic flower and my favorite car. She has a heart of gold.

"Her eyes are very unique." Celica said randomly. Lola picked up the yellow eyed kitten. She slipped her pink collar on her neck and placed her back on the floor.

"She's awfully cute." Lola said to herself. Bugs called out the next name.

"Ricochet..." He called. He's special. Every time he was playing with something, it seems to literally bounce off the walls until it reached it destination. That's neat. He ran up to Bugs and took the carrot, which made him furious.

"Hey! Give me back my carrot, doc!" He yelled. Ricochet replied to this by tossing the carrot in the air and whacking it with his tail. We watched as the orange vegetable bounced off almost every wall in the studio, then miraculously landed back in Bugs' lap. That shocked all of us. We looked at him with stunned looks on their faces.

"Whoa." I spoke out, breaking the 4 minute silence. "That was... very impressive." The girls nodded in agreement, still speechless. Sylvester slowly picked up the next collar and called out:

"Uh... Gladiator?"

This was a unique name. His strength is like a mighty warrior or a "gladiator." His claws are as sharp as a butcher knife. He walked up to Sylvester and climbed up onto his lap, which made the red nosed cat grunt with pain.

"You alright, Sly?" I asked. He opened his eyes halfway.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It'sth histh clawsth." He replied, breaking a sweat. "They're stho damn sharp!"

"Hey! Watch your language! We have kittens around, ya know."

"Sthorry." He strapped the collar on Gladiator's neck, then I picked him up and placed him back in the play pen. I looked at Bugs. He was still frozen from the amazement of Ricochet's "bouncing off the wall" act. I snapped my fingers and he immediately snapped out of it.

"Aren't you gonna put the collar on him or what?" I asked him. Bugs nodded and placed the collar on him quickly. He settled him back in the play pen and picked up his carrot.

"Who would've tought dat dis kitty could do such a display?" He asked. We all shrugged his shoulders.

"Not us!" We replied in unison.

"Anyway," I spoke out. "So far, we have Wheezer, Camry, Ricochet, and Gladiator. We have 5 more kittens to name."

Celica finally had her chance to call out:

"Fantasy..." That was a beautiful name. She has those weird eyes, just like Midnight... but, there's a catch: They glow in the dark. That's awsome. She walked up to Celica and she picked her up, placing the collar on with ease before she settled her back down.

"Who thought of that name?" Lola asked. "That's pretty."

"Not as pretty as you, sexy thing." I said to her, staring at her with hearts in my eyes. She scoffed.

"Don't start, Zeon."

"Sorry. Anyway, my turn." I picked up the next collar and called out...

"Bistro..."

He was the greedy one... and by greedy, I mean a bottomless pit. He just keeps on eating whatever the other kittens leave on their plate. That's why he's just as big-boned as Garifeld. I had a hard time getting his collar on because he's so fat around the neck. Bugs gave some assistance. By 5 minutes, we finally managed to get the small collar on his chubby neck. He was a bit overweight, but he was just a kitten. He'll lose the extra weight sooner or later... I hope.

"That has to be the heaviest kitten I've ever seen." Lola joked. We laughed along with her.

"You got dat right." Bugs agreed. Lola pulled out another collar.

"Terrance..." She called out.

She's the oddest looking cub in the litter. She has rabbit ears replacing her tiger ears and two tails instead of one. That's unusual.

Lola giggled as she picked her up. "She's a rabbit-tiger. That's odd."

"I know." Jerami finally spoke. "It was pretty unusual when we saw the ears. They looked longer than normal."

"Well, dat explains it." Bugs complained. "And it had to be a goil?"

"Yes."

"Dat's even woise." Lola elbowed him hard after that insult.

"Bugs! That was rude!" She exclaimed. Bugs rubbed his side gently.

"My bad, Lo."

Sylvester shook his head as he called out the next name...

"Oh, brother. Lastherbeam..."

"Laserbeam?" We asked together. Sylvester shrugged his shoulders.

"That'sth what it sthaid. Which one isth Lastherbeam?"

Midnight picked up the sleeping cub with her mouth and showed us Laserbeam. I can see why he's named like that... because his neon green stripes light up like Rudolph's nose. Right now, he glowing like a lantern, but still looks cuter than ever.

"Now, dat's cool, doc." Bugs commented. "A glowing tiger."

"That could be ustheful when it's dark sthomewhere." Sylvester suggested as he picked up Laserbeam and placed the collar on his neck carefully, so he won't wake him up. Then, he gently placed him back down in the playpen. An idea came in my head as he did so.

"I just realized somethin'." I said to everyone. They all turned to me. "Since Laserbeam can't stop glowing, he could be a perfect nightlight."

"Oh, yeah!" Bugs agreed. "Dat is a great idea, doc." That made Laserbeam wake up.

As he yawned, a bright green, but harmless laser came out of his mouth. This surprised all of us. He held his yawn for about 15 seconds before he closed his mouth again.

"Wow." Lola and Celica said in unison.

"Dat... was too cool." Bugs spoke. I nodded as Sylvester did the same. Laserbeam looked at us and meowed softly. That made me, Lola, and Celica smile.

"Awwwwww!" We exclaimed together. Bugs and Sylvester groaned with disgust.

"Oh, broder!" Bugs exclaimed. I nudged him on his arm.

"C'mon, Bugs," I commanded. "Have some respect."

"Who hasth the lastht cub?" Sylvester asked. Celica took out the last collar.

"Diamond." She called out.

Now, Diamond is an oddball as well. She has golden eyes and silver claws that sparkle like "diamonds." Get it?

"Ooh, she looks expensive." Lola commented.

"She sure does." Celica agreed as she picked up the shiny cub and placed the collar on her neck and placed her back in the playpen. We all smiled at the adorable, but unusual litter. Here's a recap of their names. Remember, there's 9 of them, so here we go...

Boys

Wheezer

Bistro

Ricochet

Gladiator

Laserbeam

Girls

Fantasy

Camry

Terrance

Diamond

Unique cubs with separate and unique personalities. This will be a moment I'll never forget. I looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was almost 5:00 pm.

"It's almost time for the cubs' first real dinner." I reminded. Sylvester stood on his feet and walked to the kitchen, but stopped at the walkway.

"Sthincthe they're catsth, I'll cook for them. I've been sthtudying on what tiger cubs love to eat on their firstht try and I know justht the thing for them. In one hour, the cubsth will have a dinner that'll make their mouthsth drool when they look at it!" He said bravely. The kittens meowed in agreement as Sylvester continued in the kitchen and began to cook.

30 minutes later...

The cubs were playing with each other while we were watching a kids show for Bistro, since he's a bit too fat to play rough games. He was sitting in Lola's lap, purring at her soft strokes on his back.

"He reminds me of Garifeld." She joked outloud. I chuckled.

"That's what I thought." I agreed. "I bet he's waiting anxiously for Sylvester's dinner to be ready."

Bistro meowed in agreement. He was hungry... REALLY hungry. I saw drips of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. I chuckled.

"I'm right sometimes." I said to myself. There was a sudden knock on the front door and Bugs went to answer it. When he opened the door, it was amazingly Rodney! I ran up to the door to greet him.

"Hey, Rod!" I greeted. He gave me a manly hug. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothin' at all, Z." He replied. "Just wanna check on yo' cat and my cat. Are they doin' a'ight?"

"Yeah. Come on in." I escorted him to the playpen as Bugs closed the door and walked back to his seat on the couch. Rodney looked in the pen and awed at the sight of Midnight sitting in a corner, allowing her cubs to play freely. Jerami was sleeping in the other corner.

"Oh, my God!" He exclaimed. "Dere has to be at least 9 cubs here."

"Yeah, actually there are 9 cubs. The 9th one is sittin' in Lola's lap over there." I told him as we turned around to look at Bistro, who looked relaxed.

"Ooh! He's a fat fella."

"I know. His name is Bistro."

"I know where ya'll got that name from. That Copland's Cheesecake Bistro place in Richmond, Virginia. Isn't dat right?"

"Yeah. It was my idea. How did you guess?"

"Hey. I'm a mole-rabbit mix. I don't guess, I know."

"That's right. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I made love last night."

"Really!?! Wit who?"

"Celica Wolfpack."

"I know dat girl. She used to be a criminal, but now, she's one of ya'll. Am I right?"

"Yeah. She can make it last too, if you get my drift."

"Oh, I get it. Talk about a wolf dat enjoys bein' wit her man."

"I also got to do some on Lola earlier today."

"What?!? Man, get outta here!"

"Yeah. She's one sexy bunny for a Looney Tune."

"Ya got dat right!"

We continued to talk the whole half an hour Sylvester was cooking. It was 6:58 now and Sylvester rang the bell.

"Okay, kittiesth!" He started. "It'sth dinnertime!!!!"

Right on cue, all the cubs stopped their playing and quickly ran into the kitchen. Bistro meowed to command Lola to place him down on the floor. He took his time as he walked to the kitchen. Lola giggled at the way he was walking.

"He's even too fat to run like the rest of the cubs." She commented as she stood and walked to the kitchen with Bugs, holding his hand. Celica took my hand as she looked at me and Rodney.

"You boys wanna sit at each side of me?" She asked seductively. Rodney purred as I nodded.

"Sure, baby." I replied as she got in between us and took one of our hands and walked us to the kitchen. Jerami and Midnight followed after that. It was the moment of truth. We all sat at the table, including the cubs sitting in front of our plates, making a small circle big enough for the plate Sylvester placed down. It looked as big as that Full House Extra Large pizza from Pizza Hut. It was covered with a lid. We sat patiently while the cubs, including Jerami and Midnight, anxiously awaited the big moment.

"And now, ladiesth and gentlemen," he started proudly. "The moment you've all been waiting for! Dinner isth stherved!"

He lifted the lid and we all went into a drooling frenzy, including me. It was incredible! It was delicious! It's... (clears throat) I'm not telling you until the next chapter, so be patient. Thank you.

To be continued...


	6. The Best Dinner Ever

Chapter 6: The Best Dinner Ever

(Sorry, I took so long. I was banned for a while because one of my stories was deleted. But, that's not gonna stop me from writing. Anyway, let's continue...)

In the last chapter, we were awaiting Sylvester's dinner. When he raised the lid, we all began to drool, including me. Sylvester called this:

"The Ultimate Stheafood Sthurpristhe!!!!" He announced. We were dazed by the title. Then, we stopped for a moment and looked at our eating utensils. Then, looked at each other and then, the next thing you know, we tossed them behind us simultaneously and dug in. The cats just dunked their heads into the giant platter full of crab meat, shrimp, salmon, trout, fried shrimp, fish, and no seafood dish would be complete without cocktail sauce. It was big bucket of it, too! We ate non-stop!

"Hey, Sylvester," I called out between chews. "How did you make all this in an hour?"

"Let'sth justht sthay I've got waysth." he replied as he sat at his spot at the table and took a crab leg.

"You sure do have ways." I agreed. I looked over at Lola and Celica. Lola took a shrimp at a time while Celica's greety ass took like 6 or 7 of them at a time. I tapped Lola on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lo. What's with Celica?" I asked her.

"She must be starving." She replied. "Maybe before she joined us, that gang didn't even have time for a snack or at least lunch."

"Damn! I know how she feels. I'm starvin' as hell myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I got kicked out of my own house, I wasn't able to eat at all. All my mother gave me before I left was a big bag of potato chips and she said let it last while you still can! I don't know about you, but I think that's just a bunch of bullshit."

"Oh. I guess there was more the story, huh?"

"Yeah. If it hadn't been for Jerami, we wouldn't be here right now."

Lola lowered her head in concern. She could sense my pain on how I felt after I was forced out of my house. I started to show a determined look on my face. She noticed and looked at me.

"I really feel bad about you and your height issue. But, I think I can set a change of heart to your brother and your mom." She suggested. I shook my head.

"My brother's fine. He respects me just as much as Jerami does. It's just my mom I'm having issues with. You really think that you could set a change of heart to her?" I asked. She crossed her arms with determination.

"I don't mean to brag, but yeah! If I could simply ask someone to leave me alone, then I can do this myself." I raised my eyebrows.

"Word?"

"Do I have to explain it again?" She looked at me with a sinister look. I backed away quickly.

"A'ight! I get it now!"

She turned her face back to a smile. "Good." Then, we heard a high-pitched squeal from the basket Jerami and Midnight slept in. We all got quiet as we staired at it.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Lola. She got up and slowly walked up to it. I followed her, being curious as I was. There was something moving under the blue blanket and I slowly lifted it up. I smiled.

"Hey, everybody! Come here!" I called. They did so. They watched as I pulled the cloth completely off to reveal...

"A really tiny kitten?" I asked myself, completing my thoughts. He was so tiny, he could stand in the palm of my hand... if he learned how. Lola was adored by this tiny miracle. She picked it up and looked at it. I managed to look under the kitten's tail. When I did, he suddenly urinated on my head. That made Lola giggle.

"Aw. Looks like someone needs to be potty trained." She cooed playfully. I was standing there, drenched in the kitten's urine. All I could say was:

"Yep. It's a boy."

I shook like a dog, drying myself. Then, just thought of something. There were 5 pieces of shrimp left on the plate and I smiled.

"He was left out of the meal, ya'll!" I exclaimed with bravery. "Shouldn't we give him some?"

Lola shook her head. "We can't. He has to drink milk first before he can eat real food. Besides, he doesn't even have teeth yet."

I looked down with sadness, then lifted my head.

"Well, we can save it for him then... until he gets older. How about that?"

"Sounds good to me, Zeon." She went to the fridge and took out some baby formula. The cub squealed with delight as he crawled into Lola's shirt, which shocked her.

"Ohhhhhhh!" She shuddered. "What is he doing?" She calmed down.

"I think he prefers something other powered milk." I replied, holding my laugh. She stood there as she felt him crawling around in her shirt.

"Oh!" She jumped, then exhaled softly. She smiled as she looked in her shirt. I was wondering what was happening.

"Lola, what's happenin', doc?" Bugs asked. She looked over her shoulder, looking as cute as possible.

"He's suckling on me." She replied softly. I smiled as Bugs did the same.

"Dat's da foist time ya ever loined how to breastfeed, Lo!" Bugs commented. She nodded in agreement as she slowly walked upstairs to lay down. I chuckled.

"Well, what do ya know?" I asked Bugs. "Your wife has just learned how to feed a kitten."

"Please, doc. Don't force it."

Later...

I was walking upstairs to Lola's room to check on her. She was laying on her bed, watching t.v.. Then, I noticed the kitten's small tail showing from her shirt, wagging playfully. I chuckled which startled her.

"Oh! Zeon, you scared me." She exclaimed.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I guess you feel comfortable letting a kitten nurse on you."

"Yeah, kinda. Besides, I've decided to give him a cute name."

"Which is?"

"Keioki."

"Sounds a bit fancy, but I guess Jerami doesn't mind."

"I looked up that word in an animal name glossary. It means 'curious one'."

"Nice." I clapped softly. "Are you an expert at naming pets or somethin'?"

"Yeah. They always call me the 'Name Master'. Honestly, I feel respected that way."

"I would feel the same way myself." I sat down on the bed beside her. Then, I looked down I Keioki. He was done with his healthy supply of rabbit's milk. That's sounds a bit creepy, doesn't it? If it does, then that could be a neverending tale. I smiled as he crawled up to me and pressed a small paw against my leg gently. He was curious about what I was wearing. Isn't that cute?

When he meowed, I made an even bigger smile.

"Those are my jeans, little guy." I said playfully. I picked him up and took a good look at him. "Looks just like his daddy. Yes, he does." I started to sound like a babysitter, but what can I say? I love animals so much. Lola giggled as she straightened her shirt and sat up.

"You seem to be great with pets." She commented. I looked at her.

"Actually, I am. I might be able to get me a red panda soon, but who knows?"

"A red panda? I love those! They're too cute. Can we get one, please?" She took me by my arms and pleaded. I had to mention the red panda. I had to. I shook my head in annoyance.

"If you really want one..." I suggested. She nodded frantically, like a little girl.

"Yeah! I really want one! I want one now!!! So, can I, please? I promise to take good care of it." She continued to plead. I was starting to sweat. Why? Because there might be an outcome to all of this. If I adopt a red panda, won't Jerami be jealous? Maybe, maybe not. But, in this case...

"Okay, Lola." I finally replied. "I'll get you one, but on one condition... you have to take care of it or it's goin' back forever."

Lola screamed happily as she picked me up and hugged me like a teddy bear, which was almost cracking my spine. I struggled to get free, but she was too strong... and too excited.

"Oh, thank you!! Give it to me by tomorrow okay?" She asked me. I strained from her grip, but I managed to speak.

"Y... yeah. I... got... it!" I struggled. She realized this and loosened her grip a little, so I can breathe. I took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"Goddamn, Lola! You can really squeeze somebody's ass out." I exclaimed to her. She was taken aback by this and put me down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothin'. Just a thought. Anyway, I'll be sure to get you a red panda cub by tomorrow, a'ight?"

"Okay. Thanks again, Zeon." She leaned foreward and gave me a small kiss on the nose and walked off. Then, I touched my nose in response. She was as gentle as a sweet puppy and I'm really starting to like this. I'll have to hope for the best if Lola really wants this red panda. I saw Celica walk into our bedroom and laid down... no! Not laid... plopped. She plopped herself down on the bed. I chuckled as I walked in after her.

"Some feast, huh?" I asked her cooly. She sat up and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't had a feast like that since I was a criminal. You really made the perfect friends." She replied. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She jumped off the bed and escorted me to the bed as I closed the door. "That cat, Sylvester, he sure can cook like a pro, even thought he's not quite at that level yet... and have you seen Bugs' incredible habit of eating carrots? By what I've been noticing, he eats about 5 a day. Talk about healthy. Then, there's that silly, but loveable duck, Daffy. He can be hilarious sometimes, but still has a big sense of affection somewhere. Oh, and Lola Jean Bunny. Oh, my God! She's like the goddess. A goddess of love and affection... and basketball. She can play! She's also a caring angel for helpless animals, like... a red panda or something. But, other than that, she's my girl!"

I was listening to everything she just said and man, I've never experienced that many words to come out of her mouth like that. She is talkative. Well, guess what? I kinda like girls when it comes to talking non-stop. I finally had my chance to speak. But, she did mention the red panda, so...

"Celica, I'm really glad you brought that up." I told her. She jumped back on the bed. I followed.

"Really?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah... about the red panda. Lola and I were just talking about that and well, if a red panda is what she wants, that's what she's gonna get." Celica's eyes lit up.

"Aw, that so sweet of you, Zeon. I always knew you had a loving heart as well. Are you gonna get it tomorrow?"

"Yeah... and to prove her thanks, she gave me a small kiss on my nose. That really made me feel all joyful inside."

She embraced me tightly. "I told you Lola was my girl. She's got game and affection, all at the same time. Maybe that's why Bugs likes her."

"Maybe. But, I've been thinkin'. Since I'm getting a red panda, do you think Jerami might lose his attention from me?"

"No, I don't think so. It's gonna be Lola's pet, right?"

"Yeah. So, how about I put it this way? I'll let her go with me and she can buy the panda with my money?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." She glanced over at the clock. It was almost 10:30 pm. She patted me on my chin.

"We better get some sleep if we're gonna get Lola's red panda tomorrow." She commanded sweetly as she crawled up to her spot on the bed. I followed her and snuggled close to her before I said my final words for the night.

"Celica, can you promise me somethin'?" I asked her as I turned her back on me, half-sleep. She did the same thing as she replied.

"Yeah."

"Promise me that you'll never join back in that gang again. I really love you and I never want you to leave me. You were the girl of my dreams and I'm gonna keep my dream... which is you. So, do you?"

She was silent for a moment, then she finally replied: "I promise, Zeon."

I smiled as she turned back around and kissed me on the cheek. Then, we finally went to sleep, hoping for a beautiful, shiny day tomorrow.

To be continued...


	7. A Red Panda's Rescue

Chapter 7: A Red Panda's Rescue

This was the morning of a special gift. Lola was getting her first red panda and I have to go with her. She gets to buy it, but pays with my money. Hopefully, this red panda won't give me a hard time. I'm getting me a water dragon. No, it's not an actual dragon. It's actually a small lizard with blue scales mixed with green ones. They feed on mostly vegetation and fruits, but for a small snack, they could eat whole grain bread and cereal (without milk, of course). Finally, I'm gonna name him whatever Lola suggests because I really like her 'naming pets' skills. That moment where she named the smallest cub, I was impressed. So, I wanna have her decide a name for me. It'll probably be very fancy. Hopefully, she'll name her red panda the same way. We were riding in Lola's shiny blue 2003 Chrysler Concorde and she was driving. What she settled me in wasn't very funny to me, but it was funny to her. She actually placed me in a baby seat. I was leaning back, having my arms folded while she giggled endlessly.

"I'm sorry to giggle at you, but you look too cute in you baby seat. It's a good thing my mom gave it to me as a memory of my childhood." She said to me between giggles. I sighed angrily.

"Tell that to someone who gives a shit." I said cooly. She immediately stopped giggling after that remark. Everything was quiet now. All we could hear was the motor running and our breathing.

"Sorry, Zeon." She said in her normal tone. I uncrossed my arms as she continued. "I didn't know that you took it seriously."

"That's a'ight, Lola." I apologized. "I get teased like that everyday... and it never gets out of my head."

"At least, I still get my red panda, right?"

"As long as you don't tease me in public."

"Got it."

We continued driving until we stopped at the ACME Animal Sanctuary and parked near the entrance. Lola turned off the car, took her keys, and got out. Then, she walked around the car towards my side and opened my door. She unbuckled me, picked me up, and settled me down. I felt like a baby alright, but... I gotta admit. I kinda like this kind of attention, as long as I'm being noticed. She held my hand, like a mother and toddler would, and we walked inside. We saw a whole variety of animals. There were acres and acres of lions, tigers, raccoons, weasels, meerkats, wolves, coyotes, foxes, pumas, servals, red pandas, water dragons, crocs, minks, zebras, leopards, jaguars... (inhales tiredly)... phew! I could name more, but there's so many animals, I can't name them all in one sentence. I'm telling ya! Any animal you mention, they're in this place! Anyway, we were walking through the galleria of animals until we came to a cage full of red pandas. All of them look the same, but they're all too adorable to hate.

"Aren't they cute?" Lola asked me. I nodded. I was too speechless when one of them walked up to me behind the bars and stared right at me. I smiled as he slowly poked his nose between the bars and I slowly laid a finger on it. At first, I thought he was gonna bite me. But, he turned out to be very affectionate to new people. I started to rub his wet, moist nose as he closed his eyes and growled with satisfaction. He chuckled.

"This fella seems to be a little friendly. How about you take him?" I asked her. She kneeled down towards me and the red panda and giggled.

"He's curious. That's the cutest thing I love about these animals. They're so curious about everything they see, including people." She replied. I chuckled.

"Well, he's a keeper. How much do we pay for this fella?"

"That's the thing I don't like. They're 500 a piece."

I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

"500 for a red panda? Your kidding, right? I only have 400 on me."

"I'm not joking, Zeon. Even all the other animals are worth that much."

"Shit! Well, we'll just gonna have to set a sale... MY style."

We walked up to the cashier counter and Lola settled me on the counter. I walked up to the bell and rang it three times. I was ready for a showdown... big time.

"Yes?" The cashier called as he walked out from the back. My ears perked up straight.

"Why are you chargin' these animals 500 an animal?" I asked with determination.

"Why do you wanna know, shorty!"

"HEY! I'm askin' the questions here, bitch!"

"You wanna take it on me, pal?"

I was getting really furious with this son of a bitch! I dove to his neck and held a choke-hold on him, causing him to fall backwards on his back. I managed to jump on his chest and stare at him, death in my eyes.

"You're gonna wish you've never met me, bastard!" I started making multiple punches across his face. He grabbed my tail and I froze.

"Uh, oh." I swore before he threw me off of him and into the closet full of cooking utensils. I nearly got cut by a pizza cutter when it fell, but I received a small cut from it on my right arm. I held it and cringed in pain.

"Ah, shit! You're gonna lower these prices whether you like it or not!" I yelled out the door. I furiously ran out and tackled him again, continuing my punches on his sore face. This fight lasted for about 25 minutes before the animal control guards came and leashed me, like a dog. They were pulling me back, but I refused to let a few damn guards stop me. I pulled as hard as I could, but the harder I pulled, the more the rope choked me. I was starting to have a hard time breathing, but I still hung in there. I was in a rage of anger. I was barking, drooling, and scratching the floor like a mad dog. Finally, I gave up. I was getting tired of the choking and stopped and let them pull me. They stopped near the counter and one of them picked me up, like a puppy. The cashier was unconscious on the floor with an extremely bloody face. It was so bloody that some of it stained the collar of his shirt. I was sitting like a dog as I watched them pick up the cashier and carry him out the back door to the ambulance. Then, I turned to look at Lola, but she was gone!

"Lola! Where'd you go!" I asked, but still no reply. Then, I heard screaming through the crowd of the common folks. When one of the guards managed to get the crowd moving, I saw three more of them having Lola pinned down on the floor, clipping cuffs on her wrists. I was shocked. She just continued to scream, as if she was trying to call for Bugs, but it turned out that she was actually screaming because of the pain that the guards were inflicting on her. Two of them were holding her down while the third had a small animal tazer. It was this really small electric device that common animal hunters use to tame wild animals. I expected them to use it on me, but the did it on Lola. I'm guessing that they're trying to stop her from screaming, but it made it worse. She finally managed to scream out:

"ZEON! HELP ME!" She was crying tears as she screamed. I was about to help her out, but one on the dog catchers snatched me up and placed a muzzle on me. I looked over at Lola with my eyes and she was finally unconscious. I started to whine like a dog as I tried to struggle free. Bugs would kill me if he found out about this. Same for Celica. I was scared now.

"Hey, boss." One of the dog catchers called. "What do ya suppose we do wit dis killer?"

"Take him to the dog pound for now. I'll think of a way to kill him later." The boss replied. I went wide eyed as I heard this. I could tell that Celica and Bugs were both gonna be furious at me.

'Goddamn!' I cursed in my head. That was all I could say before they carried me to the dog pound truck and tossed me in. I tried to run back out, but the closed and locked the door before I could try to save Lola. I managed to look out the window and see the guards pick her up and carried her out here and amazingly, they opened this door and tossed her in here with me. I was speechless, but this was my chance to try to revive her. I ignored the door closing that time as I rubbed her back gently. She was out cold. So, I just laid beside her and rested my head on the cold truck floor, looking at her unconscious face.

'What the hell have I done?' I asked myself in my head before I fell asleep.

A few hours later...

I heard the dog pound doors open and it woke me up. I looked at Lola and she finally opened her eyes. I smiled.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded slowly as she sat up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just feel a little shaky from that tazer." She replied. I looked down at the floor with a guilty look on my face.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just the fact that he called me 'shorty'. That's why I got so pissed off."

"I never expected that kind of behavior to come out of you like that. Maybe that's why your mom kicked you out in the first place."

"You might have a point on that, but what if Bugs and Celica finds out about this?"

We looked at each other in silence after that question. We both had concerned looks on our faces. Then, the door opened, interrupting our thoughts. One guard took Lola while the other took me. They took us to the boss's office and he was sitting at his desk, smoking a pipe. They settled us in separate chairs and left us with just us and the boss. He sat up and placed his pipe down before he spoke.

"Alright, now." He started. "Explain yourselves, both of you."

"I'll start." Lola pleaded. "Ya see, Zeon wanted to buy me a red panda for a personal pet and unfortunately, he wasn't very satisfied with the prices."

"Zeon is his name, huh? Explain yourself, small boy."

I was getting angry again, but Lola looked over at me and shook her head. I calmed down and replied.

"It's true. I thought that 500 a pet was crazy, so I tried to convince the cashier to lower the prices a little, but then he had to go and call me 'shorty' and that's what got me into the mad dog situation."

"So, that's all that happened?" The boss asked. We both nodded simultaneously.

"Okay, then. I'll let both of you go for now, but one of you enter that shelter again, I'll make sure that you'll die for what you've done." Lola leaned foreward in her seat, but almost fell. She almost forgot she had her arms tied up behind her seat.

"But, you can't do that!" She yelled. The boss got furious.

"Why not?" He asked cooly.

"I'm a supervisor volunteer for that shelter. I really respect those animals! Honest."

"Well, now your supervisior licence is being denied as we speak."

Her pupils shrank at that reply. She couldn't believe that she was banned from her favorite shelter. She started to leak tears as she allowed the boss to continue. I just stayed cool.

"Both of you are banned from the shelter and that's final! Now, get out of my sight! Guards! Release these two and send them back to..." He paused for a moment and stared at Lola, who rolled her eyes.

"Warner Bros. Studios." She boredly finished. I chuckled deeply.

Later...

We finally arrived back to Warner Bros. Studios and they rudely pushed us out of the car. We ignored that, though. We were as scared as hell and we knew that pretty soon, we were gonna get our asses kicked. We nervously walked up to the door and then, paused for a minute.

"Wait a minute." I said. "Whatever happened to your car?"

We looked at each other, then looked down the street. We saw a tow truck pick up her car and drove off with it.

"Well, there's goes my auto insurance." She pleaded to herself. I couldn't help but chuckle. Then, we knocked on the door three times and Bugs answered the door. He still looked happy, but he didn't notice that we were actually pretty scared and pissed at the same time.

"Hey, docs! What took ya so long?" He asked us. I ignored him as we walked in, but Lola acted normal.

"We had a small... problem." She replied as she closed the door. Bugs looked puzzled.

"What do ya mean?" He asked. I walked upstairs to meet Celica. She was enjoying herself playing "Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness" on PS2. I really didn't wanna ruin her fun, but I had to tell her otherwise.

"Hey, baby." I greeted. She still had her eyes focused on the game, but still listened.

"Hey, Zeon. Back so late, huh? What happened?" She asked me. I sat down beside her and watched the game.

"There's something I gotta tell you." I replied.

"What is it?"

"We went to go and adpot a red panda like I said, right? But, then when I heard that the prices were outrageous, I got so pissed off that I... I... " I was starting to shake. "I... nearly murdered the cashier."

She paused the game, which caught me off guard as she stood in front of me.

"You nearly what!" She yelled out. I stood up myself.

"Murdered the cashier. I tried to ask him to lower the prices, but I couldn't control myself. You've gotta believe me."

"I'd rather dump you, bitch!"

"But, I'm serious, baby. I really want that red panda. If Lola asked for it, I'm gonna get it."

"Oh, yeah? How are you gonna get it?"

"We're gonna find some way to sneak in there and ask for it nicely. That's how! You've gotta a problem with dat?"

Celica backed away. "Alright, then. I'll help you out. I used to be a criminal, remember?"

I raised an eyebrow cooly as she asked me that. She smiled seductively as she wrapped her arms around me.

"And I believe and forgive you. Just promise me you won't do it again." She pleaded. I smiled as I embraced her.

"I promise. Now, let's not call this a steal. Let's actually call it a red panda rescue... and a water dragon rescue."

"A water dragon?"

"Yeah. I wanna get me a small lizard for a pet myself."

She sighed with relief. "For a minute there, I thought you literally meant a real dragon."

I rolled my eyes. 'So, what else is new?' I asked myself in my head.

So, it was settled. Tomorrow, Celica, Lola, and I were gonna go and actually rescue the red panda and water dragon. But, for now...

"How about you show how much you forgive me, baby?" I asked her seductively. She replied to this by pushing me down on my back on the bed and crawled on top of me. She had her knees on either sides of my waist as she undressed herself.

"How about we start this?" She asked me sexually. I nodded in agreement as I allowed her to take off my shirt. I managed to reach inside my pocket and pulled out a condom.

"Shall we?" I asked her. She nodded and chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." She replied.

The next day...

We were still sleeping as the sun rose up. Its rays shined on my eyes and made me open them slowly. I yawned as I sat up and stretched. Celica was still sleeping and I couldn't help but just watch her sleep. She looked like an angel that was just revived into a deep sleep. I smiled as I sat on the edge of the bed, still having my eyes focused on her.

'And she can't be any cuter?' I asked myself in my head. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a shower running from the bathroom across from us. I looked puzzled as I walked up to the door. When I placed an ear to it, I heard two different voices, moaning with passion. I geered softly as I listened. This made Celica wake up with a start.

"Zeon, what is it?" She asked me. I held my laugh as I motioned my hand for her to approach me. She did so and placed an ear to the door as well. She began to giggle.

"Holy shit." She cursed silently. "What the fuck are they doing in there?"

"The real question is WHO is in there? Dare me?" I asked her. She looked at me with a disgusted look her face.

"Are you damn nuts? What if they see you?"

"Then, there's a better chance that I'll play along." I grabbed the doorknob, but Celica bit my hand. I cringed as I held my wrist and shook my hand.

"Damn, Celica! Are you out of you motherfuckin' mind?"

"No! I'm just keeping you from getting into someone else's goddamn business! You know better than that!"

She was starting to sound like my mom. "Could you stop acting like a damn drama queen? I'll be fine. All I'm gonna do is sneak in there, stand in the middle of the floor for 5 minutes, then, come back out. How hard can that be?" I continued to shake my hand.

"Alright, Zeon. You can go ahead, but if you get your ass caught, it's your fuckin' fault!" She fussed as she walked out of our room. When she was completely out the room, I silently held up my middle finger at the door entrance.

"She's a damn criminal alright, if she fucks with me like that." I swore to myself as I grabbed the doorknob and sliently opened it. I peaked in there and looked at the shower curtain. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear. Now, I recognized the voices.

"Oh, my God! That's Bugs and Lola. What the hell are they doing in that shower?" I wondered to myself as I walked up to the curtain and slowly pulled it open a little. They were fuckin' with each other big time. I was wide-eyed and speechless.

'What the fuck? I never knew those two could do that much sex in my life. If only I could speak, then I could ask them how often they do this. But, it's too good to watch.' I said in my head. I slowly closed the shower curtain back up and sat on the toilet, waiting for them. As I sat there, Lola's moaning got louder and louder by every 5 seconds, screaming Bugs' name. I was getting all shaky as I heard this. Then, I got startled as I saw her grab the curtain hard. She was in real love for sure. She screamed his name again and then, she screamed the same way she did back at the shelter. I could tell Bugs really did some fine fuckin' shit on her. When everything was cooled down, I heard the shower turn off and saw Bugs' head come out of the shower. He was almost surprised to see me.

"Hey, Z." He greeted. "What's up, doc?"

"Just curious. How often do ya'll do this shit?"

"Not too often. I just can't find da right time to do it. Now, I did."

"Is Lola alright? She sounds... exhausted." I could hear Lola breathing like a dog.

"Well, she wanted more of me. So, I did and look what happened. She's so damn tired, I have to carry her."

"I could imagine."

"Bugs," Lola called from behind the curtain. "I'm ready to get out now."

Bugs chuckled before he spoke.

"Told ya." He said before he closed the curtain again. I chuckled as I walked out the bathroom.

"Make sure she gets ready quick. We're gonna find some way to get that red panda of hers. Celica's already got a plan." I reminded before I closed the door. I was speechless when I walked downstairs. Bugs was pounding Lola like hell and I could've done the same to Celica. That's a bunch of bullshit.

A few minutes later...

I was in the kitchen, eating my breakfast when I saw Lola come downstairs. She was dressed in a purple and blue striped t-shirt with white khakis and around her ears was a purple ribbon neatly tied in a perfect bow. She looked adorable today.

"Hey, Lola." I greeted. "Aw! Look at you. You look cute."

She blushed as she sat next to me, pulling out a carrot from her one of her pockets.

"Thanks." She replied. She munched on her carrot as she continued to speak. "So, how exactly are we gonna rescue the red panda?"

"That's what we're here for." Celica said from the front of the kitchen as she approached the table. "We're here so I can create the ultimate rescue plan." She hopped up on the table and placed down a blueprint. Lola and I moved closer to the table to take a closer look.

"Alright, now," Celica started. "Now, here's what we do. Lola, you're gonna be a distraction to the guards. What's the best thing you can do to distract a group of muscular lookin' jackasses?"

Lola thought for a second before she spoke. "I could... 'reveal myself' right in front of them."

I raised my eyebrows in wonder. "Reveal yourself?"

"Yeah. Like this..." Lola stood up and stripped herself right in front of me! I was shocked to see her butt naked like that. I purred sexually as I stared at her sexy ass. Celica rolled her eyes and smacked me across the face, sending me to the floor with a loud **_THUD! _**Lola giggled softly as she dressed herself back into her clothes. Celica looked down at me with a serious look on my face.

"Don't make me smack you again, you tomboy lovin' bitch." She swore at me as I slowly stood up, rubbing my face in the process.

"Sorry!" I replied with an attitude. "Damn!"

"Now, as I was saying, Lola's gonna be a personal stripper for the guards while Zeon and I go find the red panda and water dragon and rescue them. Then, we have our pets. Does that sound like a plan?" Celica explained. I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but isn't there a spare plan we can use in case we get caught?" I asked. Lola sat back in her chair as she spoke.

"May I make a suggestion?" She asked. "If we do happen to get caught, Zeon and I can work together as a team and kick their asses down to hell where they belong."

Celica geered. "Oooooh! That's not a bad idea, Lola. Well, that's settled. We have our plan and we start... tonight." She showed a determined look on her face. We did the same.

Later, at about 10:30 p.m...

Lola, Celica, and I arrived at the shelter right when it closed. We were right on time. Celica lead the way as she took us to the back door and pulled out a hair pin from her pocket and used it as a key. When the door clicked, she smiled as she sliently pulled the door opened. When we got inside, all the animals were asleep, including the red panda and the reptiles in the other section. I was getting anxious as I saw five wolf guards sleeping in the same office. Lola smiled seductively as she walked inside quietly and closed the door, making the lock click. When it did, that was our cue to get the red panda and water dragon safely. As Celica went into the mammal section, I was about to enter into the reptile section. Then, I heard the guards howl from the door to the right of me and they were clapping with it. Lola must have been a stripper three years running or something, but I shook my head back to reality and started my water dragon rescue. As I entered the room, I saw millions of different reptiles to choose from. I'm pretty facinated with iguanas, too. So, instead of getting a water dragon, I was getting me an iguana AND a water dragon. I thought quickly and ran to the cages with a green iguana and a water dragon in the same cage. I smiled to myself as I pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke to Celica.

"Zeon to Celica," I announced in the walkie-talkie. "Do you read me, baby?"

"Stop acting like a coyote!" She said through the mic. I chuckled.

"My bad. Anyway, did you get the red panda?"

"Yeah. I'm outside right now. He's a little hard to handle, but he'll behave."

"Be careful. Don't let him squeal whatever you do."

"I'll be extra careful. Did you get your lizard?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to get me an iguana with it."

"You're a reptile fanatic, aren't you?"

"Shucks, you're too kind."

She chuckled. "Well, that's a keeper. Anyway, get Lola and get out now! I have a bad feeling that the little stripping performance won't be lasting for a while."

"10-4." I clicked off the phone as I placed my two reptiles in the same carrying cage and ran out, closing the door behind me so I wouldn't leave any evidence. I ran to the room Lola was in and placed an ear to it, but the cheering stopped. I was confused as I tried to open the door, but I forgot that the door was locked. Celica was right. It didn't last long.

"Damn!" I whispered to myself as I placed the cage down and charged at the door, causing it to fall flat on the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes! They obviously knew that this was a distraction and had Lola pinned to the ground again, Luckily, she had her clothes on.

"Take one more step or the girl gets it!" One of guards demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you know that this phrase is really starting to get old?" I asked sarcastically. The guard chuckled.

"Don't play dumb with me, pal!" He crushed Lola even harder and her screaming was like an ear-piercing scream of terror. They pulled out the tazer again, but this time, Lola was ready. She looked slyly behind her and one of the guards noticed.

"Uh, oh!" He exclaimed as she used her legs and tossed them out the door behind me. I ducked just in time to see them fly out. I laughed.

"Ha, ha! Now, that is what I call taking crime and tossin' it to the dogs!" I exclaimed happily. She giggled along with me.

"Ya got that right." She agreed as we quickly ran out. I grabbed the reptile cage in the process as we headed for the back door where we came in. I poked my head out and looked around, just to make sure that there was no one else other that Celica, who was across the street with Lola's red panda. I smiled as we got out and walked across, but suddenly...

"FREEZE!" We were startled by the remaining officers that were parked secretly outside. We turned towards the light and we literally froze at our position alright.

"Alright! Just put those innocent animals down and nobody will get hurt!" One of the officers commanded. Lola and I looked at each other and when our faces met, we smiled slyly as we placed the animals down and I quickly kicked the cage to Celica as I formed my fighting position. Lola did the same.

"Alright, men. Fire at will." He commanded. That was our cue. We leaped for them and began our battle Lola planned. After a few minutes, 17 of them were knocked out. There were 4 officers left and amazingly, Celica shot all four of them. That surprised me as I watched her place her pistol back in her pocket.

"Nice shot, Celica." I commented. She nodded as she picked up the red panda.

"Thanks." She replied. I grabbed the reptile cage as we walked back to the studio with no problem. Our rescue mission was complete! Now, we just needed to get our privilage back to the shelter by having a talk with the boss first, then my mother. As for Jerami, he's gonna be my back-up, just in case. See ya in the next chapter. Wish me luck.


	8. A Very Difficult Goodbye

Chapter 8: A Very Difficult Goodbye

The next day, Lola, Celica, and I were sleeping peacefully in the living room, still having our clothes we had on from last night. The red panda was sleeping on top of me and damn, his tail felt warm. I never wanted to get up.

"Hello, Sthleepyheadsth!" Daffy yelled, waking us up with a start. I nearly fell out of the couch as Lola grabbed my tail just in time.

"Hey, Daffy." Lola greeted back. "What's up?"

"I justht recthieved a phone call for Ztheon. It'sth mustht be you're brother."

"My brother?" I asked with happiness in my heart. Daffy nodded. I frantically released myself from Lola's grip as I ran to the phone and picked it up quite awkwardly.

"Kelvin? Is that you?" I asked in the phone.

"Hey, lil' bro." He greeted back to me. He has the same country accent as my dad. "It's been a while since ma kick ya out. Where are ya?"

"I'm at Warner Bros. Studios. Bugs and the others saw me as a good friend and I found me a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend? Is she sexy like ya dreamed of?"

"Hell yeah. We even made love every now and then. Her name's Celica Wolfpack and she's as short as me."

"Dat's cool, lil' bro. When are ya comin' home?"

"I'll come home after I get Lola's animal shelter ID back online. Is dad there?"

"Yeah. Hold on." It was quiet on the phone for a minute. Lola, Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester looked at me with sad looks on their faces, having Lola's covered in tears.

"You're leaving?" She asked me in a whimper. I tried to suck it in, but it was too much. Lola was an excellent friend to me and I really didn't wanna leave myself.

"Yeah. I really like every one of ya'll, but my family misses me. I have to go." I replied calmly.

"Zeon?" My dad replied. That almost startled me.

"Hey, dad." I replied back. "Where's mom?"

"She's sittin' right beside me. Are ya gonna settle the score wit 'er?"

"Yeah. After I get Lola's animal shelter ID back… and after I say goodbye to my friends."

"Well, we'll be waitin' fo' ya. Good luck, son."

"Thanks. Bye!" I hung up and turned around to face Bugs and the others, They were all in tears now… and so was Jerami and I. I walked up to them and they gave me a group hug. Lola was the tightest embrace. She really didn't want me to leave.

"We're really gonna miss ya, doc." Bugs pleaded to me. I patted Lola on the back as I replied.

"Me, too. Lola, you were a good friend to me. I'll miss you most of all." I squeezed her hard. She did, too.

"Oh, Zeon." She whispered. "You were a good friend to me, too. I hope you can remember me." Sylvester sat up for a second.

"There isth. I'll be right back." He said as he ran off. Lola, Bugs, Daffy, and I looked puzzled. After 5 minutes, he came back with a Playstation game in his hand and handed it to me.

"Thisth isth Looney Tunesth Racthing. It hasth Lola on it. You'll remember her from thisth. Trustht me." He explained. I took the game and looked at it with a smile.

"Thanks, Sly." I said to him as I wiped my tears. "Can you take us to the animal shelter to settle this issue with the boss?"

"Sure, Ztheon. Lola, you're coming with usth." He walked to the garage. I looked at Lola with a tearful smile as she picked me up and cuddled me in her arms like a baby. She patted me on the head as she followed Sylvester.

"I'm gonna let ya'll do the talkin'." I told her. She nodded in response as she leaned down and kissed me on my right cheek lovingly. I blushed a deep red as I saw Celica run in after us.

"I'm coming with you." She said as she hopped in before us.

Later…

Sylvester, Lola, Celica, and I were on our way to the ACME Animal Santuary in Sylvester's shiny, green, and massive Ford F-250. Sylvester was driving while Lola was in the passenger seat and Celica and I were in the back seat. We were quiet throughout the whole ride. Nobody saying a word until we got there. When we did, we all walked in, hand-in-hand, with determined looks on our faces. As we approached the counter, Lola propped me up on top of it and the cashier looked familiar. He trembled with fear as he spoke.

"Oh, God!" He exclaimed. "You're dat dog that nearly murdered me!"

"Yeah, that's me alright." I said sarcastically. "I'll murder you completely if you don't let us see the boss." I shook a fist of fury at him. That made him nervous as he opened the counter entrance and allowed us in as he escorted us to the boss' office. His name was Carl Shoko. He was sitting in his chair behind his desk as he was smoking a cigar. He turned around cooly and looked furiously at us.

"What da hell do ya'll want?" He asked us in an angry tone. I kept my mouth shut as I allowed Lola, Sylvester, and Celica to do the talking.

"We're here to get my ID back." Lola replied. Carl sat back in his chair.

"And exactly how are ya gonna get it back, huh?"

"We're gonna have a small talk. Now, earlier this month, we had a meeting about how much we should charge for the pets here. I suggested at least 5 dollars for mammals and birds, 10 dollars for fish, and 15 dollars for amphibians and reptiles. Not 500 dollars a pet!" She yelled the last part at the top of her lungs. She slammed him like a professional wrestler like hell. For a Looney Tune, she sure can plant some fatal bullshit on somebody's ass. Sylvester spoke next.

"You haven't been listhtening, have you?" He asked cooly. Carl laughed nervously.

"Heh, heh. I guess not… but, who the hell cares? I'm the boss and I make the rules." He replied. Lola got out of her seat.

"Well, I'm the supporting supervisior for the shelter and what I say goes, bastard!" She yelled with determination. I whistled sexually after that. She was really hitting him hard. Celica was thinking the same thing.

"Ya know, Zeon," She whispered to me. "Lola can really tell a boss who's boss." I nodded in agreement as Carl showed a look of disappointment.

"I guess, if you say so. I'll reduce the prices and get your ID remade by tomorrow." He replied calmly as he shook her hand. "Sorry I misjudged you."

"Apology accepted." Lola replied as she released his hand and walked out. We followed after her and got in the truck. As we drove off, Celica and I busted out laughing in the back seat.

"Damn, Lola!" I exclaimed. "You really showed his ass!"

"Thanks." She blushed. "I usually let my bubbles burst when it comes to something like this."

"Ya better believe it!" Sylvester agreed. "Stho, onward to your housthe?"

"Yeah. You know where it is?"

"Yep. I'll get ya there in no time."

A few minutes later…

"We're here!" Sylvester sang out as he parked in the driveway of my house. I looked out the window of the truck with a determined look on my face. I was ready to show my mom how it feels to be rejected by a close member of the family. Lola looked concerned as she followed me inside along with Sylvester and Celica. As we went inside, I saw my dad, mom, and younger brother, Tony, who smiled along with my dad as we closed the door.

"Zeon!" Kelvin yelled. "You're back! We missed ya, lil' bro."

"I missed ya'll too." I agreed. My dad stayed in his seat as I walked up to my mother, who showed a look of anger.

"Well, well, well," She started with her arms crossed. "Look who came back."

"Mom, I'm here to settle this once and for all." I started before I jumped up on the circular table and continued. "Back then, you didn't give a damn about me all because I was short. You always blamed me or Jerami for any type of mistake we've never done and not Tony. I'm wonderin' why?" My mom was about to speak, but I interrupted her. "Don't answer that! I'm just asking you so you can test me. How dumb do you think I am? Huh? Do you think I'm as dumb as a donkey or as dumb as a blue footed booby? I'll answer that for you! I'm neither of them. The only person that's dumber-than-dumb is YOU!" Everybody applauded after that big speech I just spoke. Lola was impressed at my determination. She stood up for me as well as Sylvester and Tony. My dad just sat there clapping. Mother looked furious.

"How dare you yell at me like that, boy?" She furiously asked me. I ignored her.

"I can, Mother. I'm 22 years old! Not 13!" I yelled back. She huffed at that reply.

"Well! I guess you'll be just fine without me, right?" My eyelids narrowed.

"My thoughts exactly." I replied cooly. Tony and Celica whistled after that remark. Mother was pissed off now. She didn't say another word. All she did was stand up, stomp to her bedroom, pack up, and leave, slamming the door behind her. That made me feel good… and tired. I collasped on the table top as Lola picked me up and hugged me with passion.

"Oh, Zeon!" She pleaded to me. "You were so brave! You really showed you mom not to mess with you."

"Well… " I started exhaustedly. "… ya know what they say. Revenge is a package of your anger and you'll never unwrap it until you let it out. I learned that from my grandfather."

"Well, he taught ya well, doc." Bugs called from outta nowhere. We all turned around to see him and all the other Looney Tunes. I smiled as I regained myself.

"So, Zeon," Bugs started as he walked up to Lola, who was still holding me in her arms. "Dis is it, huh?"

"Yeah." I replied, bowing my head. "It's been great bein' wit ya'll. And thanks to Lola, I would've never gotten a better revival of my life. Thanks, baby." Lola smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Zeon, that's so sweet." She replied, holding me close. "Always remember me, okay?"

"I will." She settled me down as she slowly pulled out the Space Jam DVD.

"Here. You can have this to remember me by." She told me. "You do have a Playstation, right?"

"Actually, I have a Playstation 2, but I can still play Looney Tunes Racing. I'll use you all the time."

"Thanks, Z." She leaned foreward and kissed me on the forehead. I just smiled as I saw her beautiful, but sparkling eyes swell up with tears as she walked away with Bugs and the others. Celica, Jerami, Midnight, the cubs, Father, and Kelvin were all in tears as they saw me run out after her, still holding the video game and DVD in my hand. When I came outside, Lola had already slammed the car door shut. She looked out the window with sadness as she blew a kiss at me before Sylvester finally drove off. I watched the green truck leave and as it turned the corner, I began to leak tears and sniffle softly. Celica walked out behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. She escorted me back inside and as she did, I was talking to myself in my head:

'Lola, you were an outstanding friend to me. You made my life better and cheered me up within days. With this game and this movie, I should slways remember you, no matter what happens to me. Hopefully, we'll see each other again someday and hope for a newer lifestyle ahead for both of us. Thank you for everything.'

The end


End file.
